Another Chance
by lilbratty74
Summary: The missing moment everyone loves from HBP. The hospital wing visit to Ron. RHr obviously/ OneShot


A/N: Although I am feeling a little disappointed on the rescheduled date of the HBP movie (It's been moved to July instead of November D':) I really wanted to write a missing moment fic and this is one of my favorite missing moments. So...ENJOY!

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

--

Ron woke up to find himself staring at the Hospital Wing ceiling. _What am I doing here_, he thought. But then he remembered everything. He remembered waking up on his birthday and seeing some chocolate's. He remembered eating them and feeling a little funny, _groan_, and being in love with Romilda Vane.

Just then he noticed the sound of soft snoring and felt a pressure in his stomach. He looked down to find Hermione asleep with her head on his stomach, holding his hand. Her cheeks had tear stains on them and he couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked when she slept, the hair that fell softly on her face being blown every now and again by her calm breathing. Ron brought his hand up and brushed the stray pieces of hair behind her ear.

Immediately after he drew his hand away, her eyes started to flutter open. When she opened them completely and saw Ron wide awake she gasped.

"Your awake." She said right before launched herself on him, hugging him tightly and sobbing into his neck. When she pulled back Ron wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Hermione, why are you here?" Ron asked. Hermione immediately looked hurt.

"Well I was worried about you but since you obviously don't want me here..." she trailed off and got up, ready to leave.

"No!" Ron said, "That came out all wrong. I just meant that you haven't been talking to me since, well since Lavender," He ended somewhat awkwardly.

Hermione looked slightly angry, "Well, you weren't exactly on speaking terms with me either Ron."

"Well that because...um..uh," Ron stammered.

Hermione glared at him, "Because why, Ron? Huh? Why, and why did you even kiss Lavender in the first place?"

"Because I didn't want to be the only one who hadn't kissed someone, " Ron blurted out, his ears turning a bright shade of red.

Hermione looked confused, "What are you talking about, Ron?"

"Well, Harry's snogged Cho and you snogged Krum," He said bitterly, "and I didn't want to be the only one who hadn't, you know, snogged anyone."

She blinked, then her face had a mix of anger and confusion, "Why on _earth_ would you think that I snogged Victor?"

"Well, um...uh," Ron stuttered (A/N:We all know how much Ron loves to stutter)

"Oh, spit it out Ron!" Hermione said, agitated.

Ron sighed. "Fine. Me and Harry-"

"Harry and I," Hermione corrected. Ron gave her an incredulous look as if saying, _Do you wanna hear this or not?_ " Sorry, continue."

"Right, anyway, _Harry and I _caught Ginny snogging Dean in the hallway and I, naturally, got pissed off and we started arguing and she started saying how I was just jealous that I was the only one who hadn't been kissed and how Harry had snogged Cho and that you had, well, snogged Krum." Ron finished lamely.

Hermione sighed. "Ron, this might be hard for you, but think about this logically," she said completely ignoring the offended look Ron gave her, "When could I have possibly kissed Victor? Hmm? I never visited him over the summer, and I hardly saw him other than the Yule Ball. In fact, that was the only time there was enough time for me to even think about kissing him. But I couldn't have then because you and Harry saw what we were doing the entire night, and I obviously couldn't have when it ended because you were too busy ruining my night." She finished in a huff.

"S-so you didn't kiss him?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No Ron, I didn't kiss Viktor, and while we are on the subject, I haven't kissed anyone yet." She now had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well then why did Ginny tell me you did?" Ron asked extremely confused at this point.

Hermione sighed. "Well, you know how you Weasley's get when you fight with anyone. You blurt out the first thing that comes to mind, whether its true or not."

Ron groaned. "God, I am so stupid! I was so caught up in my jealousy, thinking you had snogged _him, _that I completely ruled out the fact that Ginny might have been lying."

"It's okay-"

"No, it is not okay Hermione," Ron said firmly, "I finally started to think that you maybe thought of me the same way I think of you when you asked me to Slughorn's party. Then I have to go and mess it all up. You hate me now don't you?"

Hermione smiled slightly. "Ron, I don't hate you. I could never honestly hate you." She thought that would cheer him up but Ron still looked a little sad.

"Why, Hermione? Why don't you hate me? I argue with you everyday, make you cry practically every time, and I have been known to call you a know-it-all at least once a day. How is that not reason enough for you to hate me? I'd hate me if I were you." Ron said staring down at his hands.

Hermione put a finger to his chin and made him look her in the eyes, just so he knew she was telling the truth. "Listen to me, Ron. I could never _ever_ hate you. You may do all those things but you also other things. You make me laugh even more than you make me cry, and you make me smile more than anyone else. But most importantly, you _apologize_, Ron. I've been made fun of my whole life, Ron. But you are honestly the first person to ever apologize for everything you ever did to make me sad."

Ron smiled sadly, "I still feel bad."

"Well, don't. I was just as bad to you." She said, " I am really sorry about those canaries." Hermione smiled apologetically at him.

A silence came over them, soon to be broken, though, by Hermione

"Ron? What did you mean before when you said you thought I might think of you the same way you think of me?" She asked.

Ron turned bright red and shook his head, trying to tell her he wasn't going to say.

"Come on Ron. You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

Ron sighs. "Yeah, I know. I just..I thought that, well, I thought you might ,you know, fancy me?" Ron said saying the last two words in a whisper so quiet Hermione almost didn't hear him.

Hermione looked shocked but hopeful. She opened her mouth to respond-

"Mr. Weasley, you're up! I have to give you your potions. Miss Granger I'm afraid your time is up." Madam Pomfrey came bustling into the room.

Both Ron and Hermione sighed. Ron muttered sadly, "You better go before she gets mad."

Hermione looked at him for a few more seconds before lowering herself to kiss cheek, and whispering into his ear, "You were right."

She quickly left the room after that and left Ron there smiling stupidly, holding his cheek and thinking.

_I have another chance with Hermione, and I'm not going to waste it._

--

A/N: WOOT. FINISHED. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
